It was always you
by onedayhewillmarryme
Summary: Ianto asks one day off and Jack doesn't like it ...


Sorry, if my english is bad :x , my first one-shot about them, so... review please .

This isn't mine, i'm not making money of it. it belongs to RTD and BBC.

* * *

><p>It was <em>always you<em>.

- If you shut up, maybe I'll be able to say something.

- That's just a little detail; I don't want you to say nothing. I just want to stay away for a couple of days. And you are not the one that will stop me. – Ianto was struggling to not raise his voice.

- Just tell me what's going on. You never take a couple of days.

- Well, maybe it's time for me to take a couple of days.

- Ianto.

- Don't Ianto me. I just need that couple of days. I never asked you anything.

- But…

- See you Sunday sir. – And with that, he left the office and went home.

_Later that day_

_Jack was standing in front of the flat of Ianto. When did you become like this? Who are you? What did you do to Jack Harkness? Bloody hell._ I wasn't like this. I didn't stay in the front of the flat of someone that I don't have a relationship. I don't do relationships. I'm bad at it. But, somehow, you Ianto Jones, turn me around.

- I'm coming in five. Just wait there for me.

- Ok. – answered the voice on the other line. – But I'm not waiting forever! If you don't show up in 5 I walk.

- Don't worry, I'll be there babe. – Ianto laughed. He could imagine John rolling his eyes. He hated that people called babe. – See you in 5. Ianto turned off the call and went to the door, to go to the pub. The pub that was the nearest of his home. John had called and said he was in town and Ianto couldn't miss the visit. He missed John too much to not go and at least have a conversation. He locked the door and start walking. When he entered the pub, John we're anywhere to be seen and he just sat in the chair that was near.

- You did say that you would be here in 5. – He said on Ianto's ear.

What the bloody hell was that? The block just showed up and starts talking in Ianto's ear. Only I could do that. But, when Ianto smiled… God, Ianto never smiled to him like that. Maybe… Well, we don't have anything. We're just part-time shags that are it. But, why do I feel like He's slipping through my fingers?

- I do, honor my promises. – John gave him a slide smile.

- So, what is up with that block that he doesn't stop looking at us? – John said looking for something to drink in the bar.

- Bloody Jack Harkness.

- So you know him?

- He's my… well; after all he is my boss. And we are changing the subject.

- Have you forget me so soon? – John laughed.

- Of course. You see, you are forgettable babe. – Ianto laughed.

- He's coming here. – Bloody hell.

- I deal with him later, come on, I want to show you Cardiff.

- But it's raining. – John looked confused.

- That's the fun. – Both of them smiled and get out of the pub.

- Ianto.

- Yes?

- I've missed you.

- Oh shut up. – Ianto laughed. – You have April now. You too are so amazing together.

- I missed you anyway. You're still my best friend you know? And I want you to be my best men.

- I've missed you too John. Don't forget to send the invitation to Cardiff and not London.

- I'm not that blonde. – The two men laughed and start walking. – Hey. – Ianto stood a few steps ahead of John.

- Yes? – John hugged Ianto. The way that he hugged when he had a nightmare and he was shaking.

- I've missed you. So much you can't even imagine.

I guess that they have spotted me, Cause when I was going to the bar Ianto and John left. And when I start walking in their direction, Shame on you Jack Harkness, Shame on you, they suddenly stopped and the other guy hugged Ianto and said something that made Ianto smile.

I have to stop doing this. I can't bring myself to it. I'll hurt him and it would be so difficult.

- I've missed you too John. I've missed you too.

Come on! – John was in Ianto's flat and they we're playing some games that John had brought from London. – You are better than me and I have the game for one month. – Ianto laughed.

-Next time I let you win. – He looked to the clock. – Shit. You're plain goes in half an hour. Do you want me to go with you to the airport?

-Only if you want to. You know I hate goodbyes.

- Come on. I'm going with you and then when you arrive you call.

-Sir. Have you called? – Jack was acting strange.

- Yes. So, how was your weekend? – Ah? Jack doesn't do personal questions.

- It was good sir. But, why are you asking?

- Just curiosity. Who is John?

- Sir, it's my personal life. If you permit me I'm going to feed Myfanwy.

- Ianto…

- No Jack. You don't have to know everything about me you know? If you excuse me. You know where I'll be. – And with that Ianto left Jack's office and left a Jack annoyed and a little bit hurt.

A couple of minutes later, Jack found himself in the archives. He had is back pressed on the wall and Ianto was putting a label on something. – Ianto, after all, what do we have?

That left Ianto, who have all the answers with no answer. He didn't want to answer to that, because depending the answer he gave, it would give all the feelings that he has for the captain. – We… I don't know.

-I'm sorry for showing up this late in night but, I have… things to tell you. Ianto looked lost. Jack Harkness was standing in his living room all wet because of the rain.

- Come on. I'm all ears.

- So, first I have to do this. – He practically jumped to Ianto and kiss him with all the feelings that he wanted to show. Love, caring, and everything in between.

- I stalked you.

- I know that.

- So… who is John?

- John is my best friend and my ex boyfriend.

- Ex boyfriend? – Jack almost chocked.

- And my best friend.

- And… what do you do when you two we're together in your flat all afternoon?

- Playing play station. He's getting married. He wants me to be he's best men.

- Play station?

- Yes.

- I'm relieved.

- Why?

- I thought that he was… well, that there was another guy.

- It was always you. I'm sure that you know that.

- I… I really care about us. I don't want you to see anyone else and I won't see anyone else either… Jack couldn't finish his phrase because a certain Welshman jumped and stop all the talking through a fierce kiss.

- I… Love… You…Jack… Bloody… Harkness… - Ianto was saying between kisses.

- I love you too. Jack smiled and the rest is confidential.


End file.
